


For Warmth.

by Gummymeow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummymeow/pseuds/Gummymeow
Summary: While in Jadis' dungeon huddling for warmth ends up as more.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Tumnus
Kudos: 10





	For Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Mentions of Past Edmund/Others.  
> Mandatory Disclaimer of: I Don't Own Chronicle of Narnia.

Chains clanking in the blue glow of ice was heard as the shivers wracked their bodies, faun fur and summer clothes doing nothing for warmth. Each thinking on the misery of ones own making. 

Edmund shifted closer to the faun. "Mr. Tumnus, I know it's difficult, but i think if we huddled together we could use each other for warmth."

Tumnus agreed with a bow of the head painfully shifting towards the son of adam. Huddling as close as chained ankles would let them, which was surprising in how much it would let them.

Intertwining provided warmth, but the fidgeting of different shaped bodies created an unexpected aching heat. Despite the tender age of ten, he understood what the hardness pressing against his thigh was. Especially after the older boys at the boarding school had shown him, as gentle but persistent as they where. He wasn't afraid, in-fact he yearned for it, not having been used as he usually was in weeks. He craved it. 

The understanding of what they where talking about, when they smiled smugly at him, they said he'd run to them, when school started once more echoes throughout his mind. He never realised that he was addicted.

"I am deeply sorry, your highness!" Came the urgent whisper from Tumnus, "Please pardon my body, it's been so long since I was this close with another."

The faun tried to shift away, but the human just shimmied closer to him. "Don't worry Mr. Tumnus, I'm not upset by your need. It wouldn't be the first time, I'm not pure." He mentioned dryly with little self-loathing.

"Thank you, your highness." Tumnus then pulled the boy closer, sharing warmth unreservedly.

As the time passed and the fidgeting slowly grew into gentle grinding, the heat rising between them relaxing muscles and soothing aching bones of the chill residing there. Breath becoming more visible with the growing heat.

The pulsing guilt of the humans youth, fading into a dull humm in the back of the fauns mind. He knew he would feel the guilt harshly later, when the arousal was spent and with them both sated, and no more seductive begging and pleading whispered it's way into his delicate ears.

"Please, please, more please!" Came the whimpering from the boy, small hands running up and down skin and fur alike. Lips brushing faintly as an afterthought, before tongues clashed and teeth nibbled. Lips bruising and swelling, looking flushed against pale skin of both boy and faun.

Shorts and underwear lowered to tangle freely with the manacles and chains around his ankles. Fair skin now displayed. Freshly unclothed legs rising and spreading to accommodate the other. Thick, red and slick, different from the older boys he had taken. More animalistic, protruding from a sheath between the legs in a dense thatch of course fur.

The niggling feeling of emptiness urging him to pull his lips away and suck his own fingers, getting them slick to open himself with. Once deemed wet enough, he reached down and behind. Tumnus' hands grabbing a cheek apiece and fondling, pulling them open for access with rhythmic squeezing.

Opening himself was something he hadn't done before, it was always one of the others, but he remembers how they played him as well as any instrument. Made him beg to be filled.

The angle was difficult but the aching need was stronger, one finger was followed quickly by two, three had the small thrusts of hips brushing member head against loosening hole. The self lubrication of the slick shaft had the boy removing his fingers and the tip entering without pause. 

The whine from the human as he sank down upon the member had the faun shivering with need. All thought of guilt and cold replaced with the unification. Nose hurried in the dark hair As he breathed the boy in.

As slick as the shaft was it was still bigger than just three of Edmunds fingers so the stretching burn made him pause and start again in small increments. 

The heat slowly descending around his clock was heavenly, his hands ran from squeezing the child's cheeks, to running down thighs and back up. Inching up under the clothes he still wore to play with the hidden sensitive nubs, caused the hole around him to twitch and slide down faster. The pink member and hairless empty sack brushing against his fur still hard and slightly leaking clear fluid. 

Youthful face staring but not seeing as his head was thrown back in bliss. Something need been missing for weeks soothing him. Feeling the fur of the sheath and balls brushing against his hole, and the softer fluff of Tumnus' hips and inner thighs cradling his own pale posterior, was an experience he'd never thought of. In fact he found it quite delightful.

As Edmund swayed hips gently, easing into the feeling of the faun inside him. Whimpering his delight at the feeling, until the Narnian thrust suddenly with a soft grunt. He threw his arms around Tumnus neck and let out a cry of pleasure. Hips startled into a fulfilling grind, pushing him into a steady rhythm. Hand sneaking up into hair and nails dragging along scalp caused the faun to vibrate with pleasure.

Lips, teeth and tongue clashing in a wet war, neither caring who wins. Rhythmic grinding Christmas each caught pleasure in the other. Hands grabbing flesh and hair alike as voices echoed off walls. Sharp cries and a tightening channel each time the good button was pressed caused the faun to role them.

The shift and the cold of the ice only heightening the experience. Tumnus then thrust harder, grabbing pale hips in both hands, fingers and nails digging in and leaving bruises with a red crescent accentuating each one. Hammering into the boy causing him to scream, tensing as clear fluid painting the fauns belly fur, showing just how young he is as his release followed filling the child beneath him with warmth.

The guilt of his actions filling him, even as his sated body was relaxing, member deflating and slipping out of the red hole. His eyes watching, with a twitch of his spent cock, his white release leaking from the boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus, I didn't realise how much i need that."  
Startled him out of his revere, looking at the boy beneath him. The boy who had a lazy sated smile and hands that reached out to caress his face, hair, ears and horns. Looking at him as if he was something special, easing the guilt of his actions, not a lot, but slightly. Dark eyes closing and hands dropping as the boy fell asleep.

He pulled up the boys underwear and shorts before sitting comfortable and pulling the child to his lap to hold him once more. For warmth of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!I  
> Please point out erros.


End file.
